


Untamed Magic

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Animals, Education, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Learning Magic, M/M, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Training, Yugi is good at archery, bakura has magic, learning how to trust, loss of family, past truama, wild magic, yugi has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: Prince Atem is rescued from raiders by a young man named Yugi. In their short time together, Atem begins to suspect that Yugi’s gift with animals is more magical than initially thought. With the discovery of this wild magic, Yugi is suddenly thrust into a world of adventure and danger.





	Untamed Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Wild Magic is the ability to speak with animals though a mental link. 
> 
> Yugi’s animals included: Nuru a female cheetah. Skydancer a female horse. Akil a male falcon. 
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Yugi speaking to animals and vise vers ’_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Thoughts” ___

As Atem woke up groaning in pain, the last thing he recalled were the raiders attacking him and the guards. Sitting up in a panic was not the best idea as he held his side in pain and leaned back onto what felt like an old mattress. With blurry vision he noticed that he was looking up at the ceiling of a cave.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Looking to where the voice was coming from Atem’s vision had cleared and was greeted to the loveliest amethyst colored eyes staring down at him before moving away from his face. “Your stallion was worried for you and so was I.” His vision coming into full focus Atem saw that owners of the amethyst colored eyes, had hair similar to his own, but what was odd was that there was a cheetah that was casually lounging off to the side and there was a falcon that was perched on what a looked like a make-shift stand.

“Bomani?” Atem sat up and groaned in pain, his sides hurt but what bothering him more was that he hadn’t even thought of his horse and felt a little selfish for such a thing, his stallion had brought him such happiness from a young age.

“Yes. I have him stabled with my own horse, so there’s no need to worry. And you don’t have to worry about all your accessories, all of that’s over there.” Yugi pointed to a small pile, which contained all of the prince’s accessories. It seemed that his rescuer wasn’t a thief.

“How? Bomani is temperamental, especially with strangers.” Atem was confused, as he was positive that there was no way his stallion would go willingly with some stranger, there were still some stable hands that had problems dealing with his horse.

“Oh he is temperamental,” Yugi agreed, but waved his hand in dismissal. “But I’m just good with animals.”

 

~flashback~

 

Yugi was riding his own white mare named Skydancer when he spotted a pure black stallion and a fallen rider the stallion was clearly in panic as raiders were clearly trying to grab the horse’s reins. ‘ _Run heard brothers.’_ Yugi called out to the horses of the raiders. ‘ _Run heard brothers.’_ Yugi called out. _‘Your masters are going to get you hurt. There’s no need to stay, run where it’s safe.’_ The raiders horses hearing a warning from what they believed to be dominate horse ran, causing the raiders to forget the fallen person and go after their horses.

Once the raiders were gone Yugi slid off his own horse and rushed over to the fallen person all the while dodging the stallion’s hooves with practiced ease, however the stallion was not about to let some stranger come near his Master.

“Calm down.” Yugi cooed to the stallion and it seemed to work for a moment as the horse butted his head against the small human’s chest before raising a leg in an attempt to kick the human and protect his master. “No sir.” Yugi quickly grasped the reins and tugged the stallion down so the two could look at each other. “That trick won’t work with me, sir. I’m not stupid.” The stallion tried to raise his head as if trying to test the small human and the small human simply glared at stallion, holding onto the reins tightly not allowing the stallion to raise his head and then gently blowing into the stallion’s nose to get the other familiar with his scent, to show that he was not a threat. “I’m trying to help your Master and all of this nonsense isn’t helping him. I promise that I won’t hurt him.” The stallion put his hoof down after a moment and butted Yugi’s chest in affection and slight worry, this human seemed like he could help his Master and this is what was important. Yugi was able to loosen his grip on the reins knowing that the stallion would not fight him. “Good boy.”

 

~end of flashback~

 

“I am impressed, Bomani must like you. He still gives some of the stable hands trouble.” Atem chuckled which was a mistake as he clutched his side in pain.

“Nuru can you get me, my medical supplies and Akil go and get a water skin please.” Atem watched at the two animals went to go and retrieve the items being asked of them from the strange youth who looked similar to him.

It only took a few moments for both animals to return with the items. The cheetah carefully gave the sac to Yugi, while the falcon carefully dropped the water skin in Atem’s lap before perching carefully on Atem’s leg, being careful not to piece the skin.

“Thank you.” Atem whispered to the falcon, which nodded his head, as if accepting Atem’s thanks. The prince’s felt unease and fascination run through him at the sight of the falcon nodding his head. There were many trained animals back at the palace but these two seemed different, these animals seemed smarter. Atem took the water skin and took a long drink to quench his dry throat and calm down.

“Thank you Nuru, thank you Akil.” He patted the cheetah on the head as if one would pet a cat and opened the sac so that he could begin to sift through the medical supplies that would be useful and set them on the ground but kept the bandages in the sac.

“May I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead my prince.”

“My first would be your name and my second would be why are you out here on your own with only animals for companions?”

“I’m Yugi. As for why I’m here on my own…” There was a long pause as Yugi looked off into the distance before finally looking back at the prince. “That’s rather personal story my prince one that I would rather not share, as for the animals ...well they understand me better then any human ever has.” Atem noticed that the cheetah nuzzled Yugi as if to give him some comfort.

“But you act as if they can understand you and you them.

“That about sums it up. Like I said, I’ve always been good with animals.” Yugi pet the cheetah that sat behind him. “Isn’t that right Nuru, Akil?” The cheetah nodded her head before licking her human’s cheek. “Ewww.” Wiping his cheek with a laugh he playfully nudge the cheetah that nuzzled her human’s side. The falcon had let out a screech before flying over to land on Yugi’s shoulder and affectionately preen his hair.

“That makes no sense. They are just animals. Sure some can understand basic commands but that is it.” Atem pointed out which caused the cheetah to grow in anger, she would teach this rude human to respect her.

“Nuru no.” Yugi scolded and turned around to grab the sides of the cheetah’s face who growled loudly she wanted to take a chunk out of this human. “You listen to me. He is our guest and we do not bite our guests.”

_‘Just one small bite then?’_ Nuru begged.

_‘No.’_ Yugi told his friend _. ‘Now, go and apologize.’_ Seeing that Nuru hesitated Yugi narrowed his eyes at the cheetah. _‘Now.’_

‘ _Fine.’_ The cheetah slowly walked over to the other human and gave his cheek a lick in apology. _‘Happy?’_ Nuru questioned as she made her way to sit behind Yugi once again, but kept her sharp eyes on the strange human in front of them.

Yugi turned to look at Nuru and nodded his head. “Yes I am.” _  
_

“Pardon?” Atem was confused at being licked by the cheetah and also felt as if he was missing a part of a conversation.

“Nuru was being rude and that was her way of saying sorry.” Yugi leaned against the cheetah as if he was leaning against a pillow, while Nuru just yawned. “I’m positive my prince that you have seen many things that make no sense, considering you live at the palace surrounded by mages.” Yugi remarked cheekily, which caused Atem to give a small laugh; it was rather refreshing being spoken to like a person, however he grabbed his side in pain once again.

Yugi moved over to the prince’s side and began to remove the bandages “This might sting a little.” Yugi warned cleaned the wound. Atem bit back a hiss as the wounds were cleaned.

“You know most people would be wary of touching me they way you are.” Atem pointed out, hoping to change the topic for now. “Or even acting so casually around me.” He tried his best to keep the smile from his face, but it wasn’t working.

_‘No one has treated this human like a human.’_ Nuru told Yugi.

‘ _It shows’_ Yugi replied. “Well I figured I could be forgiven since I did save you and your horse.” He reminded the prince as he finished cleaning and bandaging the wound.

“Hmm I guess you are right, I apologize.”

“Don’t worry about it my prince.”

“Please call me Atem. You have saved my life and the life of my horse and for I am indebted to you. The least I can do for you at this moment is allow you to say my name.” 

“Thank you Atem.”

“Why don’t you get some rest, it’s getting late so I’m gonna go out and get something for dinner. Akil come with me.”

 

~/~

 

Since Yugi was out hunting for some food, Atem decided to have a look around Yugi’s home and more importantly check up on Bomani.

It took a few minutes for him to find the makeshift stable that Yug must have set up. All the gear for riding horses was store away carefully. In one stall was a white mare that Atem assumed was Yugi’s own horse and next to the white mare was his own horse.

Stepping up the stall, Bomani stepped forward as well and began to sniff his master to make sure he was in one piece and then affectionately butted his head against Atem’s chest. “Hello Bomani.” Atem whispered as he ran his fingers through his horse’s black mane, and noticed that there were no tangles in Bomani’s mane, his horse over all looked well groomed and fed. It seemed that Yugi had taken care of his horse, but he wasn’t that surprised. From the little time he spent with the other Yugi didn’t seem the type to neglect animals. “I hope you’ve been well and not been causing any problems.” Bomani simply snorted and shook his head at the mere thought that he would cause problems. “You do tend to cause them.” Atem pointed out, but the stallion shook his head again and Atem laughed at his horse. “Well for now, just try and behave.”

 

Once back inside the main cave as Atem dubbed it he began to look through the small trinkets and items that Yugi had. Some were clearly tools that Yugi must have either found or made or even had which he used to make this cave into a home. Some of the other items looked to be more personal items; the oddest of the items was an old looking necklace.

Hearing a soft growl Atem turned around to face Nuru who was by his side with a raise paw looking as if she was about to smack him. “Don’t you dare,” Atem warned Nuru. “Or I’ll tell on you.” Nuru brought her raised her paw to her mouth and began to clean herself as if that was her intent all along. “Smug brat.” That comment got the back of his legs whapped with Nuru’s tail.

“I’m back and I have hares for supper.” Yugi cheerfully called out as he walked back into the cave his bow was strung across his back and his quiver was full, Atem realized that Yugi was not one to waist arrows.

“Welcome back Yugi.”

“Hello Atem, I’m glad to see you up and walking, but you shouldn’t be straining yourself.”

“I need to get back home or right now at the very least let everyone know that I am alive. However right now, I do not believe riding is the best idea.”

_‘Yugi, tell the shiny human, that I will deliver a message for him.’_ Akil told Yugi from his perch on Atem’s shoulder he was doing his best to get Atem to feed him some of the cooked rabbit.

Yugi couldn’t help but laugh; causing him to choke on the piece of meat he was chewing at the name that Akil had given Atem.

“What’s so funny?”

After a few moments of coughing Yugi answered. “Akil’s name for you.”

“Oh and what did such a fine falcon such as him call me?” Atem questioned as he held out a piece of the cooked rabbit meat for Akil to take, which he did, not even grazing Atem’s fingers and ate the piece of meat happily before preening Atem’s hair in thanks.

“He called you the shiny human.” Yugi snickered. “But he also said he would take a message back for you.”

“He would?” Yugi nodded his head.

“Akil is smart and I’m sure if you told him who to find he would do it easily.”

_‘I would. But please tell the shiny human that I may need some food after such a flight.’_ Akil told Yugi.  

“Akil will do it, but you may want to add to whoever get’s this to give him some food.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” Atem commented and gave Akil another piece of meat and the two continued to eat their dinner.

 

~/~

 

Once supper was done it took only a few minutes for Yugi to find some old parchment and some ink that had been in one of the raiders fallen sacks. Atem wrote out the message slowly realizing he would have to tell a falcon whom to find, as if he were talking to one of the palace servants.

 “You did remember to mention to give Akil food right?” Yugi questioned as he looked over Atem’s shoulder.

“It says right here to give Akil some food” Atem pointed to the line in question.

“Oh.” Looking over the words, they looked somewhat familiar, but it still seemed foreign to him. “Alright.”

“Do you…” Atem stopped himself from finishing the question.

“It’s been a while.” Yugi answered the unasked questioned. “Reading and writing, it’s not that useful here.” He pointed out.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Yugi do I need to do something special to talk to Akil?” Atem wasn’t sure if Yugi did something special to communicate with animals, it never hurt to ask, but then again Nuru seemed to understand him just fine without Yugi being there.

Yugi shook his head. “Just talk to him like you do to me. He’ll understand."

“Alright. Akil…” Atem felt a little odd talking like this, but Yugi’s animals seemed to understand him well enough. “I need you to find either my cousin Seth or my father.” Atem went into explanation as to where to find them and what they looked liked. Once that was done the letter was tied up with a piece of yarn and Atem even tied one of his rings to the letter, before tying it to Akil’s leg and then letting Akil fly off.

 

~/~

 

“Yugi may I ask you another question?”

“Sure, but you don’t have to keep asking if it’s alright to ask a question. If I don’t want to answer then I’ll tell you.” Yugi told Atem with a smile.

“Do you have magic?”

Yugi shook his head. “No. If I had any then I would have been brought to the palace and gotten an education.” There was a longing in Yugi’s voice for a missed opportunity. “I’m just some nobody who’s good with animals.” He offered Atem a friendly smile, but it wasn’t reaching his eyes. “But I’m good with it.”

“Yugi, I would like you to come back to the palace with me.” 

“Me at the palace?” Yugi asked in shock and looked away from Atem. Yugi couldn’t even picture himself at the palace surrounded by all that wealth, power and magic. He would feel odd since he was just a peasant who just happened to save Atem from raiders.

“Yugi.” Atem reached over to grasp Yugi’s hands in his own and gave them a squeeze causing Yugi to look back at Atem. “You saved my life, the life of my horse, you were able to give me a chance to get word back home, and because of all of this I am indebted to you. Ask me anything and if it is in my power I will do whatever I can to give it to you.”

“I don’t need anything. You and your horse needed help and I helped.” Atem was shocked, but kept it off his face, while most people would ask for gold or power Yugi helped simply because he was in need of it.

“Yugi, I will not let this go.” Atem besides wanting to repay Yugi for his kindness also had a theory about Yugi and the only place that he could prove that was at the palace. “I will repay you.”

_‘He may be stubborn, but he is loyal.’_ Nuru pointed out. ‘ _A good trait in a human if you ask me.’_

_‘That’s true.’_ Yugi replied.  

“Yugi.” Atem gave Yugi’s hands another squeeze.

“If you return with me, you could get an education.” Atem offered.

“An education…” He was tempted to accept; he could recall how important an education was to his mother, how she used to teach him before the incident happened. “But what about my animals? I won’t…I can’t leave them, they’re my family.” Yugi pointed out.

“I would not ask you to leave your animals behind.” Atem watched as relief flash through Yugi’s face. “Besides I do not believe Nuru nor Akil would leave you.” Atem pointed out and Yugi laughed, his animals would not leave him.

‘ _Yugi. I may not know much about this education thing, but it is something you want. Take it and if you do not like it then you can come back.’_ Nuru told Yugi as her tail gently tapped Yugi’s leg.

Looking into the prince’s face, Yugi couldn’t help but smile widely. “Alright, when the time comes I’ll come back with you.”

 

~/~


End file.
